Articles of footwear typically include an upper and a sole. In athletic shoes, the sole is typically comprised of a foam midsole and a rubber outsole.
When an article of footwear contacts a surface, considerable forces may act on the article of footwear and, correspondingly, the wearer's foot. The sole functions, in part, to cushion to the wearer's foot and to protect it from these forces. To achieve adequate cushioning, many footwear soles are relatively thick and heavy. When sole size and/or weight are reduced to achieve other performance goals, protection of the wearer's foot is often compromised.
Due to ordinary stretch and wear, even the best soles tend to lose their ability to provide adequate cushioning over time. Ideally, the resiliency or “bounce” of the sole should remain relatively constant over the useful life of the article of footwear.
Particularly in the heel region of the article of footwear, additional stability—beyond that provided by the sole itself—is often desired.
Various support structures may be incorporated into articles of footwear to provide required cushioning and/or stability. Using such support structures to strike an optimal balance between cushioning and stability is a difficult task, particularly when an article of footwear that is both relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture is desired.
Accordingly, a need exists for an article of footwear that is capable of overcoming one or more of the challenges described above.